Earth
EARTH Planet: Earth (aka as Terra ) System: Sol System Affiliation: United Stars of the Galaxies (Formerly: United Earth ) Place of Origin: Terrans Earth (or the Earth) is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial. It is now mostly referred by its Latin name, Terra. Home to millions of species, including a human species (Homo sapiens), the Terrans. As the home world of a sentient species, Earth has a rich history and most of it is well documented. Recent scientific evidence suggest that, even though Terrans have all the characteristics to belong to the group of sentient species commonly referred to as the human mystery group, Earthers have not been seeded by either the Pree or the Uni and have developed on that planet under the watchful eye of a sentient mysterious machine called the GuardianFor more detail got to: Terrans.. Earth was heavily taxed by its population of humans by the end of the 21st century but the event of the Ascent and the subsequent Second Exodus where most of the human population spread out across the solar system and across the quadrant. At the start of the 51st century, other than arts, crafts and a few traditional manufactured products there is no production industry on Earth and agriculture has changed from mass production to small quality production of a few Earth specialties. Heavy Industry has completely moved off planet. With the dawn of Trans planet movers, Transmatter tunnels and zero point energy flyers, the need for huge traffic hubs has subsided as well. Great efforts have been taken to repair the damages large scale industrialism and mining has done to Nature. Traditional cities and towns are kept meticulously to preserve cultural and architectural details of times long past. Notably the complete reconstruction of the Acropolis in Greece, or the Pyramids, Luxor and Alexandria to how they looked in the antique. In 2320, the famous World Trade Center in New York was exactly rebuilt as it had been before 2001The buildings later built on the location of the pre 2001 World Trade Center were relocated to what was considered a less historically significant location.. It should also be noted that great efforts were taken to rebuilt San Francisco after the Big Earthquake of 2102; the Golden Gate Bridge while now completely made of Ultronit still has the exact same measurements and looks. Recent Archeological digs in the Northern American region confirmed Las Vegas did exist and its location has been confirmed. A find of similar nature in the waters at the coast of East California has scholars excited and they believe they have found the original location of Disney Land. Traffic to and from Earth is done with readily available transmitter tunnel and of course intersystem taxis and space worthy flyers. (Flyer traffic however is strictly regulated to Antarctica City, New Moscow and Greenland City) Main Import: Ultra Lux items, raw and fresh food items Main Export: Idaho Potatoes, Traditional Earth Liquors, Beers, Specialty Coffees, Cuckoo Clocks and Sunglasses. Notes Category:Planets